


30 Lovely Days and Nights - NSFW OTP Challenge

by dreamsquirrel



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsquirrel/pseuds/dreamsquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles for The 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge from http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version</p>
<p>OTP: Rei and Nagisa from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club</p>
<p>Tags will be added with each day added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like an Angel (Cuddling Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing any sort of smutty things. Yeah, I know that I have other fics to write and finish, but I wanted to have a little fun with this when I saw it. I'll make sure to write all my other fics whenever this bad writer's block goes away. Anyway, please make sure to leave a comment with some feedback, since I love a good critique! (Or encouragement to write more is always good too.)
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

* * *

 

Both boys slowly came down from the high of orgasm as they collapsed together onto the sheets, breathless and sweaty from their late night affair. Nagisa felt his blonde strands of hair stick to his face, but he didn’t mind it so much. It was _Rei-chan_ who caused him to fall into such a state after all. His lids hung in a dreamy fashion as he turned onto his side to face his lover, whose cheeks were burning a soft pink. “Rei-chan,” Nagisa hummed teasingly as he wiggled himself up against Rei’s side. “You’re still blushing!”

“I-I can’t help it!” Rei immediately stammered back, shifting around to meet Nagisa’s eyes. “We’ve been together for years now, yet you can still drive me absolutely crazy!” At that, the blonde just giggled and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. It wasn’t anything steamy, just a sweet little peck with a giggle following after.

“You’re still cute as ever, Rei-chan,” Nagisa replied, pink eyes slipping shut. Although both he and Rei were sticky with cum and sweat, the shorter male still enjoyed the body-heat radiating from Rei’s skin, and he couldn’t help but snuggle up against him. He pressed the tip of his nose into the bluenette’s neck, catching the musky scent of him in his nostrils. If he wasn’t so tired, he probably would have been up for another round, but Nagisa knew both he and Rei were pretty well spent.

He felt Rei’s long arms wrap around his torso to pull him closer, and Rei’s warm breath huffed between his strands of honey-colored hair. Sleep was tugging at the back of Nagisa’s mind, but he refused to fall into slumber just yet; he wanted to feel his lover’s warmth for just a little longer. “Rei-chan…” Nagisa mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled his face into Rei’s hickey-ridden skin.

“Hm?” Rei breathed, “What is it?” From his tone, the bluenette sounded exhausted too. However, there came no reply save for a small snore that escaped Nagisa’s throat. He couldn’t help but listen to the blonde’s soft breathing, since it was times like these he was as peaceful and innocent as a child. Yes, Nagisa was always bright and bubbly, but it was only when he slept when Rei could see pure peace on his face.

Like an angel.

That’s what Nagisa was: an angel. He had his golden-blonde hair that came down in little waves, his round baby-face that could pull anyone in. Rei had always said he wouldn’t pursue anything like love, since it was always so illogical and foolish, but then he found Nagisa, who was much too beautiful to pass up. His looks, his voice, the way he always tried to make the world around him shine, his everything was beautiful. “I love you too,” Rei whispered, letting his eyes close and sleep take him in.

And in his arms, he held the most beautiful thing in the world.


	2. In the Shower (Kissing Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei and Nagisa have a steamy moment in the shower after swim practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge! I wrote this pretty late at night for me, since I know I won't be able to finish it before tomorrow if I couldn't do it now, so I apologize in advance if I made any mistakes or if it's just not good lol.
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

 

* * *

 

Water gushed over Rei’s head, seeping through his hair and trickling down his creamy skin like tiny little fingertips down his body. Today had been a pretty exhausting day at swim-practice, and even though it’s _swim_ practice, sweat still collects; thus the butterfly swimmer needed a shower. The warm droplets were giving a different kind of refreshment than that of the pool water. There was no chlorine making his skin feel dry, and his muscles groaned at the comforting heat. _God_ , he needed this shower. As he was lathering himself up and wiping himself squeaky clean, he could hear the other team members close up their lockers and take on the usual after-practice chit-chat.

“I’ve got to pick up some food for dinner,” Makoto’s voice rang in, “Anyone want to come with me?”

Rei guessed the short bit of silence was Haruka raising his hand or responding with a small, “Sure.” He wasn’t one to be loud, not like –

“ _Well_ , I _would_ ,” Nagisa chimed in, “But I’ve got plans with Rei-chan already. Maybe we could all have dinner at my house or something tomorrow? That’d be fun!”

Rei had always wondered why Nagisa’s voice was always the strongest in his head, why it always stuck out like a sore thumb. Honestly, the blonde could be in an amusement park crowd on a busy day, and he could probably still hear Nagisa’s incredibly loud “Rei-chaaaaan!” over everyone there.

And speaking of hearing –or rather, lack of- Rei had been so busy in his own shower-thoughts that he didn’t hear the shuffling and shifting of Makoto and Haruka gathering their things and making their way home. Nagisa was left alone by the lockers, and Rei guessed that he was playing a game or something on his phone to keep himself waiting for his boyfriend to come out of the showers so that they could walk home together. The pair of swimmers hadn’t quite come out to Makoto and Haruka yet, so it wasn’t like Nagisa was going to try anything –just in case said friends left something or decided to come back for some reason.

But alas, Nagisa was ever the rule breaker.

Rei was nearly done in the shower when he heard a zipper unzipping and clothes messily dropping to the floor. The bluenette just stood there, letting the water run over him, knowing what Nagisa was going to do. They’d been dating for a few weeks, and had known each other for much longer, so he knew what he was getting into. “Nagisa, what if they come back?” Rei protested, but he felt a solid set of arms wrap around his waist.

“They won’t!” Nagisa mused, “I made sure that they got everything. Don’t worry so much, Rei-chan!” He nuzzled into his boyfriend’s back, kissing the bare skin on his shoulder. Rei blushed as he turned his head back to look at the blonde, a scandalous feeling zipping up his back. “B-B-But--!”

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa repeated the name lowly, leaning up closer so that their faces were only inches apart. “I said don’t worry about it so much, kay?” He grinned and let go of the bluenette, only to twirl him around so that he could plant a sweet kiss on his lips. Nagisa found it cute how easily flustered Rei could get at times like these, so he knew he had to treasure every kiss and touch while it lasted –since Rei would probably get used to it later on.

Nagisa nipped at Rei’s lower lip teasingly as he reached his arms up to rest over Rei’s shoulders. The butterfly swimmer could feel a shiver run down his spine due to Nagisa’s teeth grazing over the skin. In response, Rei gently pressed Nagisa to the wall of the shower stall, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Yes, it was a little slow at first, since even after three weeks, Rei wasn’t used to being able to kiss Nagisa – much less entwine their naked bodies together in the shower. However, the longer the make-out session lasted, the hotter each kiss became. Fingers tangled in each other’s hair, Rei’s leg between Nagisa’s so he couldn’t escape him; it felt like the whole world had faded into the background whilst the pair of lovers showered each other in affections.

The blonde fingers fell from Rei’s hair and graced down his chest, gingerly brushing his nipples as he slowly made his way down. A gasp escaped from Rei’s lips, allowing for Nagisa’s greedy tongue to slip inside. He was ready to run his tongue around Rei’s mouth, but it appeared as though the bluenette had learned a thing or two from these hot make-outs. He could actually feel his lover’s lips turn up into a smirk as he started to lightly suck on Nagisa’s tongue.

Blonde eyebrows jumped in surprise, a hot sensation tingling through him. It even elicited a quiet moan from the blonde, causing Rei to pull away from him for a moment. Both swimmers were caught breathless as they pressed their foreheads together, Rei wearing a triumphant grin while Nagisa making a little simper on his lips. “That was new,” Rei commented teasingly, making Nagisa pout.

“That was _your fault_ ,” Nagisa mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed that he was the first to moan. “It felt really good! Where did you learn that?”

“I’ve been readi—“

“Are you sure you left it in here?” Makoto’s voice rang out, causing the lovers in the shower to freeze in place. “I think it might be in the classroom. Wait, isn’t that Nagisa’s bag?”

There was absolute silence, save for the shower that was still running. The two boys just stared at each other, sparing glances out toward the rest of the showers, hearts racing and breath stopping.

“And Rei’s too. The shower’s on still,” Haruka spoke up, and the pair could hear footsteps walking right in to the bathroom.

And right out.

“Yeah, I think you’re right, let’s go check the classroom,” Haruka said, his voice fading away. Makoto was protesting, but from what Rei could perceive, the raven was dragging Makoto out of the locker room. He had probably seen Nagisa’s clothes on the floor of the bathroom, and possibly their feet under the stall.

Well… at least it was an interesting story to tell of how they came out.


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the NSFW OTP Challenge! Rei and Nagisa have sex for the first time after waiting for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh seems like I missed the date lol. I should have had this done like 3 hours ago, but I suppose that this will have to do. It's my first time writing smut, so I kept having to pause and tell myself to troop through it. Anyway, I tried to be accurate and realistic? I hope I managed to keep them in character, but if not, please forgive my terrible writing.
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

* * *

 

Nagisa flopped himself down in his room, feeling frustrated. Yes, the constantly bubbly blonde was currently _not_ smiling because he was really upset with Rei. The two swimmers had been dating for a good five months or so, and they hadn’t gone past third base yet. It wasn’t like this was a super big deal to Nagisa, but at the same time he had those days where he –like any other teenage boy- was pretty sexually frustrated and did not have anyone to help him out with that. Rei did sometimes, but as soon as Nagisa would even mention doing anything beyond fingering, the bluenette would suddenly clam up and refuse to do anything. “It’s not because I don’t want to,” Rei would tell him, “It’s just that now isn’t the right time.”

He wasn’t going to pressure Rei, since that’d be a terrible thing to do. Even still, Nagisa couldn’t help but feel impatient, and his boyfriend was just _so damn tempting_!

The blonde let out a defeated sigh and flipped himself over on his stomach, feeling lazy as ever. Maybe he should take a nap or something, he didn’t know what to do other than lay there and be bored. However, the chirping tone of his cellphone suddenly brought life back into those bored magenta eyes. He reached out for his cellphone and opened it up to scan the text that he just received.

**_From:_ ** _Rei-chan~ <3_

**_Subject:_ ** _Hello_

_[4:37PM Saturday, XX/XX/XX]_

_Have the house to myself this weekend. You should come over. Don’t forget your toothbrush!!_

_-R.R._

Nagisa’s eyes lit up and he let out an excited gasp. He and Rei were going to have a sleepover tonight? The blonde couldn’t help but grin widely, immediately responding with a lot of kissy emoticons and hearts. They could cuddle all night long and watch movies and play videogames and make dinner and maybe Rei would wear a cute apron and…

_“Nagisa, it’s time for dinner!” Rei would coo to him, looking over his shoulder with a smile and a wink. He would be hovering over the kitchen counter in nothing but a frilly “Kiss the cook!” apron, his entire backside out for Nagisa to observe. His boyfriend’s ass would be sticking out, practically asking to be—_

The breastroke swimmer smacked the sides of his face as the thought progressed into something extremely dirty. He needed to be able to get out of the house without his sisters asking what the pervy look in his eye was for!

 

-x-

 

The blonde swayed back and forth on his heels, a drawstring backpack slung over one shoulder as he impatiently waited on Rei’s doorstep. He couldn’t help but get really excited, since one, he was going to be able to spend time with Rei, and two, he was going to be _alone_ with Rei. Yes the two were dating, but finding alone time for them was pretty hard, since they were either always with the swim club or parents were around, or there was some other kind of distraction going on. Today, however, was going to be much more different.

With a little click, the door swung open, and Rei stood in the doorway with his glasses askew and his hair was slightly messy. Maybe Rei was cleaning at light-speed or something like that, Nagisa didn’t know. “That was pretty fast!” He commented as he took a step back for Nagisa to enter the doorway. “I barely had any time to clean up the place.”

_Got it!_

Nagisa waltzed in with a little laugh, “I couldn’t help myself. It’s rare we get to just hang out by ourselves, you know?” He slipped off his shoes and pushed them out of the way before leaning up to press a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips.  “D-Don’t do that while the door is still open!” Rei quickly scolded him as he practically fluttered down the hall to throw the bag in Rei’s room carelessly. He knew Nagisa wasn’t listening, so all he could do was let out a defeated sigh and close the door behind him.

Tonight was going to be an interesting kind of night, Rei knew it.

-x-

The pair of swimmer boys ended up just kind of lounging around all day like they would on any other time they’d hang out. They played a few rounds of a racing game –in which both of them ended up getting overly passionate about and were practically screaming at the top of their lungs whenever the other one used an item- and it ended with Rei throwing his controller to the ground and Nagisa shooting up to cheer about his victory. After that, they made dinner together and even though Rei cooked most of it, there were no aprons involved. Rei just pushed up his sleeves and made sure Nagisa didn’t add sugar to _everything_.

However, day slowly turned into night, and Nagisa and Rei found themselves huddled together on the bluenette’s bed, wrapped up in the same blanket as they watched re-runs of some TV show. Nothing was on, so Nagisa just curled himself up in Rei’s lap and rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest, listening to the soft sounds of his breathing and his heart beating too. He could have fallen asleep if he wanted too, but he would miss all that time he could be spending with Rei. Said bluenette shifted around, and Nagisa opened his eyes to see that Rei was taking off his glasses, leaning over to set them down on the bedside table. His cheeks looked a little pink in the television’s light, making Nagisa raise a brow.

“Rei-chan, are you alri—“

“I want to do it tonight,” Rei abruptly interrupted him, holding his face and suddenly kissing Nagisa full on the mouth.

“Mm?” Nagisa hummed in surprise, his lips smashed against Rei’s. When they kissed, the blonde could feel his lover’s emotions, and this time it almost seemed _needy_ , which was pretty strange for Rei. As much as the breaststroke swimmer wanted to get into this already, he couldn’t help but push a hand on the bluenette’s chest. “Wai-Wait a minute!” Nagisa gasped, feeling like his breath was stolen when Rei pulled back, “What’s gotten into you all the sudden? If I asked for anything like this yesterday, you would have been so shy and said ‘no’. So what’s changed?”

“Uh,” Rei leaned back slightly, his eyes shifting to somewhere else than on Nagisa’s curious orbs. “Ever since we got together, I’ve been doing research on the male body and the safest strategies when conducting sexual activities.” He made a motion to push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, but the bluenette remembered that he had taken them off already, so he just let his hand fall back onto the sheets below them. “And… I read that in order to properly prepare your partner for having sex, you need to stretch the anal cavity so that it doesn’t hurt nearly as much. I also needed to calculate how much you’re stimulated and where would the peak of pleasure would be at when participating so that I could make you feel the best you could with little, if no pain.”

Nagisa just blinked at him, clearly taken aback by how much thought Rei had put into this. To think that Rei was just being shy or that he was afraid, it was all much more than that.

A laugh escaped the blonde.

“What?” Rei inquired at his boyfriend, narrowing his eyes, “What’s funny?” However, Nagisa didn’t answer in words just yet. Instead, he moved up and cupped Rei’s cheeks in his hands, pressing a sweet kiss to his lover and whispering on his lips, “It’s just that that’s so like you! Rei-chan, you’re so cute it hurts sometimes.”

At that, Nagisa kissed him again, even more lovingly than before. It was deep and warm, pouring his gratefulness into Rei’s lips. He felt his boyfriend’s hands wrap around him again, pulling him closer and shifting him around so that Nagisa was up on his knees, straddling Rei’s lap. With a smirk, Nagisa ran his tongue ever so slowly over Rei’s bottom lip, causing the bluenette to shudder and open his mouth for that devilish tongue to slip into. It graced around the back of Rei’s teeth, and curled itself up and around Rei’s tongue tauntingly. However, the butterfly swimmer wrapped his lips around Nagisa’s tongue and sucked lightly on it as his hands dipped under the blonde’s shirt. Rei’s slender fingers gingerly brushed Nagisa’s chest before toying with his nipples.

“Ah..!” the blonde gasped, pulling away from Rei’s mouth to shiver at the hot wave of pleasure that shot down his spine. His nipples were too sensitive, and Rei knew it. The blonde pressed his lips together to suppress any sort of noises he would make from Rei’s touch, but even still, Rei could hear the slightest of sounds from Nagisa’s throat. He pinched and twirled them as he leaned in and kissed Nagisa’s neck, licking the skin and nibbling at it. It wasn’t hard enough to make any sort of mark –since they were swimmers, and everyone would be talking about it if they took their shirts off to display any hickeys- but it was still enough to make the blonde’s head tilt to the side. Rei drew away for a moment to lift off Nagisa’s shirt, and once it was thrown away to who knows where, the bluenette’s lips captured Nagisa’s collarbone. He pressed butterfly kisses all the way down to one of his lover’s hardened nubs, curling his tongue around it once or twice before suckling on it. Nagisa shivered again and his hands –which rested on Rei’s shoulders- tightened their lips. “S-So all of those other times, was just practice for you?” Nagisa asked, his voice a little more airy than before.

“Mmhmm,” Rei hummed around the rosy bud, making the blonde squeeze his eyes shut.  Nagisa could feel the heat travel to his crotch, and thanks to Rei’s playful tongue, the tent in his jeans was growing uncomfortable.  When he opened his magenta orbs to glance down, he could see that Rei was getting hard too. He started to move his hands down Rei’s back to grab the hem of his shirt, but suddenly a sharp bolt of pleasure shot down his spine and he let out a gasp. Rei’s teeth had nipped the blonde’s nipple, something he’d never tried before. Maybe the bluenette had done a lot more research than Nagisa had originally thought? He wasn’t sure of that, but he was sure that Rei was pulling away from him for a moment to adjust. Instead of returning to Nagisa’s chest, Rei moved Nagisa out of his lap and pressed to blonde up against the wall.

Rei wore a teasing smirk as he undid the blonde’s jeans and slid them off –with Nagisa lifting his hips of course- and the blonde had no idea what was going on in Rei’s head. That’s kind of what Nagisa loved about him though, how sometimes he could see exactly what gears were turning in his lover’s mind, and then other days he had no idea.

Today was one of those days.

Nagisa, now down to nothing but his pink, plaid boxers, let out a whine. “Rei-chan,” he pouted, “It’s not fair if you’re not naked too!”

“ _Patience_ ,” Rei emphasized before giving him a quick kiss, locking eyes with him for a moment. Even in the darkness, Nagisa could see that pure lust had casted over Rei’s eyes, making them shine hazily. He couldn’t help but shiver at how those violet irises watched him, like a beast marking his prey. The eye-contact broke as soon as Rei moved down to lay on his stomach and hover over his lover’s hard-on. At first, Nagisa believed that Rei was just going to pull his boxers down and suck him off, but Nagisa watched as Rei curled his fingers around Nagisa’s length through the cloth and licked the tip. The friction between the material and he head of the blonde’s cock caused his eyes to go wide and he let out a mewl, gripping onto the sheets tightly. “A-Ah! Rei-chan, don’t do that!” Nagisa protested, and Rei didn’t listen at first. Instead, he took more of the blonde’s crotch in his mouth, sucking on the head through his boxers.

“S-Stop teasing me like that!” Nagisa panted, his hips unconsciously bucking once or twice. “It’s not fair!”

Rei pulled away for a moment, lips still hovering over the clothed cock. “Then tell me what you want me to do,” the butterfly swimmer asked, his hot breath teasing Nagisa even more. His voice was like crumpled velvet, making the blonde shudder excitedly. He hesitated, not sure how exactly to voice his dirty thoughts into words. “You know…” Nagisa mumbled, looking away from Rei for a moment.

“Hm?” the bluenette responded, “What do I know?” Now Rei had moved up so that their lips were inches apart, his hand pressed to the wall next to Nagisa’s reddening ears. It clicked now that this was the Rei that had pent up all his frustrations, preparing his sexual arsenal for Nagisa’s pleasure. Not only had Nagisa been stifled all this time, but Rei _definitely_ was too. “W-Well…” the blonde muttered his cheeks starting to burn cherry red, “I want you to suck me. Actually suck me, Rei-chan.”

“Good boy,” the bluenette’s voice rumbled, and Nagisa moved his hips up so that the other could slide off his boxers, exposing the blonde’s hard cock in the air. It throbbed in need for Rei to do something, to lick it, suck it, grope it, _anything_ to make him cum. As to the blonde’s request, Rei complied, ever-so-slowly licking up the shorter male’s shaft before taking the head into his mouth. Nagisa let out a shaky moan as he let his head fall to one side. Rei’s mouth was so hot and slick around him that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t hold back the whimper from his throat. It was then that Rei began to move, bobbing his head up and down, taking in more and more of Nagisa’s member each time. “A-Ah.. R-Rei-chan..!” the blonde moaned out, pleasure warming up his spine. His hips bucked unconsciously, wanting more and more of Rei’s mouth. He could feel his throat open up more, so that Rei could deep-throat him, and that only caused Nagisa’s cries to grow louder. “R-Rei-chan!” He mewled, eyes squeezing up and back arching. Precum was spilling from his dick and Rei swallowed it down willingly, awarding Nagisa with a hum. The vibrations of it caused Nagisa to shiver and squirm, the pleasure of it all zipping down through the blonde’s body. His eyes practically squeezed shut as the pleasure turned into pressure in his head. “Ahn.. A-Ah..!” Nagisa huffed, each breath an airy pant, “Y-You’re going to make me cum!”

However, at those words, Rei stopped his movements and pulled his head up and away so that he could sit up. Nagisa let out a whine as the focused heat left his cock, and he opened an eye to look over at Rei. Right before he was going to cum, too! It seemed that Rei knew him way too well. “Rei-chan,” the blonde groaned, grip relaxing on the sheets. “You’re so mean! Why would you do that to me?”

In response, Rei just let out a low chuckle and took off his shirt, tossing it away and giving himself a moment to breathe. “Because, it’s our first time, and I would think we could cum together,” he answered with a little smile.  It was then, however, that the bluenette had let his guard down, and Nagisa didn’t waste the opportunity. After recovering himself, he pushed Rei down into the sheets and kissed him lovingly. He could taste himself on his boyfriend’s lips, and his precum didn’t taste too bad, just a little salty. As they kissed, Nagisa hummed in Rei’s mouth and moved so that the bluenette was beneath him. He ground his bottom into Rei’s crotch teasingly, a silent payback for the torture that Rei had put him through before. Rei groaned on Nagisa’s lips as his hands reached up to hold onto his hips. Nagisa wasn’t sure if he was trying to get him to stop or move faster, but either way, Nagisa wriggled out of his hold and moved so that he could unzip Rei’s jeans and throw any remaining clothes off of him and somewhere onto the floor.

Now both of them were still, gazing at each other’s naked bodies. Yes, they had fooled around in the shower before, and in each other’s rooms once or twice, but they had never had sex before, so it was a different feeling. Here and now, they were exposing each other, becoming vulnerable to each other individually, but growing more powerful in heart. And both knew that was beautiful.

Nagisa knew where his boyfriend kept his lube, so he leaned over into the drawer of Rei’s bedside table, dug through the clothes, and found the bottle hidden underneath. While the blonde was distracted by the task, Rei took the chance to grab the bottle of lube in one hand and Nagisa’s shoulders in the other in order to reverse their positions. Rei was over Nagisa again, who just blinked in surprise at how dominating the butterfly swimmer’s air was.

Needless to say, it turned him _on_.

The blonde willingly spread his legs apart, knowing what was to come next. He watched as Rei squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his hand before reaching down and circling Nagisa’s pink pucker. He shivered, feeling a wave of heat cascade down his spine and back up it again. Nagisa’s cock twitched on occasion as he mewled, the pleasure being too much to hide. Rei couldn’t help but stare, admiring how his ministrations could bend his lover in such a way, to reduce his speech into airy breaths and his movements to trembles and shivers. The sudden power he felt burned right down to the head of Rei’s cock, and it was practically begging for some attention. However, Rei swallowed it back, pressing a finger inside of Nagisa’s entrance. “Ah!” Nagisa gasped, his eyes widening just slightly, then becoming half-lidded from the bliss. It was always strange, being filled up, but the thought of it and the action itself grew more pleasing every time Rei fingered him. It was to the point now that the blonde was easier to stretch, and soon enough, a second digit joined in, and caused Nagisa to squirm. When the third digit pumped through him, the fingers curled, and Nagisa let out a sudden, loud cry that made Rei grin.

_Got it._

 Rei had found Nagisa’s sweet spot, and Nagisa’s hips had started bucking, begging for more than just a few fingers. “R-Rei-chan!” He moaned out impatiently after another sharp gasp had escaped him. His breath kept catching in his throat, and the breaths that did manage to come out were nothing but pants and moans, so it was growing harder and harder to speak. Precum was dribbling down his cock and just onto his thighs, the slickness between them making him squirm. “Ahn.. Aah.. Rei-chan, _please_!” He managed to beg out, and the bluenette let his fingers slide out of him. Nagisa just trembled in anticipation, tempted to start touching himself if Rei didn’t hurry. Said male knew this, and he reached for his wallet to pull out a condom. “Please what?” Rei asked as he slid the rubber on, then poured some more lube onto his hands. When Nagisa didn’t answer, he just grinned and began to slather his own erection in the lube to make things extra slick. It was hard not to jack off right there, since he had been ignoring his own hard-on for so long, but Nagisa’s plee pulled him out of that temptation.

“P-Please, Rei-chan,” He panted, spreading his legs out a little wider for him. “I want you inside of me! And don’t tease me anymore either!” He pouted a little toward the end, which Rei thought was cute. Thus, he climbed over so that he was above the blonde, violet orbs scanning over his sweating body once more. He reached down and aimed his head for the reddened pucker, giving one last glance to Nagisa before slowly pressing it inside.

“Ah!” Nagisa gasped, his back arching just slightly as his hands took the sheets with a vice grip. The sensation was much different than any fingers, since Rei’s dick was wider than that, and when Nagisa was filled, it hurt. His walls clenched around Rei’s cock, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Rei watched his lover’s expression twist in pain, and he immediately stopped. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Nagisa’s cheek before muttering, “You know, we can stop if you want to. Does it hurt too much? Did I make a miscalculation?” He asked, eyes shimmering with worry.

Nagisa shook his head immediately. “N-Not too bad,” he answered, “I’m just not used to it. It’s okay, Rei-chan. You can move.”

Rei was silent for a moment before pressing another kiss to the side of Nagisa’s face, cautiously moving forward again until Nagisa was filled to the hilt. “Nnmm..” the blonde whimpered below Rei, lips pressed together and eyes shut.

“Relax, Nagisa,” Rei breathed softly in his ear, “Just breathe and relax for me.”

The blonde let out a breath, focusing on the pain in his bottom and nothing else. Soon enough, the pain ebbed away until it was very light, a slight discomfort. Then was it that Nagisa realized that his heart was hammering much faster, and Rei was inside him, filling him up. His cock was rock hard and hot, making the breastroke swimmer blush. “Rei-chan, you’re so _hard_ ,” Nagisa groaned, and the bluenette could feel his lover’s walls relax around him. Rei just smiled and brushed soft butterfly kisses along Nagisa’s cheek, smothering him slightly with the affections before kissing him. “Are you ready, Nagisa?” He whispered on Nagisa’s lips. The blonde grinned and draped his arms around Rei’s shoulders, pressing his forehead to Rei’s and breathing in his scent. It was musky and warm, like pine trees in the summer time, a scent that Nagisa couldn’t help but adore. “Rei-chan, you can _move_ now,” Nagisa teased, “You don’t have to be so careful, silly.”

With a slight nod, Rei gave his lover one last kiss before he began to move. At the motion, Nagisa’s breath hitched, noticing that it was painfully _slow_ more than anything. It seemed like Rei knew this too, since a low groan escaped from him, and thus he increased his pace, his thrusts coming faster and harder than before. “Nagisa.. It feels so good to be inside of you,” he huffed out, causing Nagisa to shiver between his own moans. Faster and faster did Rei’s cock disappear and reappear, filling the blonde up again and again. “Ah! F-faster!” Nagisa whined out, hips rolling to match Rei’s thrusts. “Rei-chan, a-ah!”

Nagisa’s mewls grew louder and louder until they were cries as Rei grabbed his lover’s hips and pounded his cock into him. Each ram made a slick wet sound and the bed started to shake with the force that Rei gave. Nagisa needed to grab onto something, or else he would lose himself in bliss. He threw his head back as he reached up, fingers tangling into Rei’s hair and pushing him down for a hot, needy kiss. He would have begged for even more, but his greediness only came out in moans in Rei’s mouth. As they kissed, Rei lifted up his lover’s legs slightly so he could fuck Nagisa at a different angle, and suddenly his thrusts grew stronger, almost mercilessly as if he knew--

“ _Oh God!_ ” Nagisa groaned, seeing white as Rei rammed right into his prostrate. His cheeks burned a bright pink as he found himself moaning nothing but Rei’s name over and over, the pressure building inside his core. “R-Rei-chan!” He gasped out needily, his voice growing higher and higher, “I’m gonna cum!”

The bluenette couldn’t kiss Nagisa anymore, since his own airy moans and pants were bubbling from his lips, his hot breath curling around Nagisa’s ears. It was so hot inside of him, and generously slick thanks to the lube. God, he was losing his mind, hearing Nagisa cry out his name and nothing else. It was like nothing else in the world could matter, he had Nagisa at his mercy beneath him. “Nagisa!” he breathed, his core tightening.

Soon the pressure built and built, and Nagisa was the first to spill over. He cried out a loud, “ _A-AH!_ ” as his back arched sharply, his seed squirting out in messy white strings. His whole body shuddered as climax overcame him, his cum covering his stomach and chest. Rei followed suit shortly after, letting out one last thrust and shooting sperm right into the condom with a deep groan. As the heat slowly ebbed away, so did the energy in the two, leaving them both covered in a thick sheen of sweat and Nagisa’s cum here and there. The bluenette slowly pulled out and sat up, locking eyes with his lover. Both violet and magenta were clouded with bliss, the lust leaving and being filled with just ecstasy. He only tore his gaze away for a moment so that he could slide the condom off and throw it away, and as soon as the rubber was gone, Rei crashed into the bedsheets beside Nagisa. His muscles were groaning, his energy near depleted, but he turned so that he could hold the blonde anyway.

Nagisa had a dreamy look in his eye, but a playful grin on his face as he snuggled up into Rei’s hold, giving him small, sweet kisses. “You didn’t need to do _all_ of that prep-work, you know,” Nagisa teased him, still finding it amusing how paranoid Rei was about hurting him. The bluenette blushed and scowled at him, protesting back, “But what if I ended up causing some major damage? If you’re not careful with that, we could ruin—“

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa moved his face closer, so his lips brushed over the other’s with every word. He let his mouth curl into a wide grin as his eyes slipped shut, and he whispered, “I love you.”

If Rei was wearing his glasses, they certainly would have fogged up by now, but regardless, he still answered back, “I love you too, Nagisa.”


End file.
